A base station providing access service tries to provide coverage to a wide area, the area typically being determined by user density. The radio interference generated by the node in a fixed deployment is fairly constant and does not cause neighboring nodes to frequently switch operations such as coverage, transmit power, or cell ID. A mobile node, on the other hand, provides coverage only to devices within the same mobile domain. One of the requirements for a mobile base station is to minimize disruption to the surrounding environment while travelling. This requirement is not met when a mobile base station in a moving vehicle causes mobile nodes to attach and then immediately detach as it transits through an area.